


Nightmare

by Asaliz



Series: Lupin III oneshots [2]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaliz/pseuds/Asaliz
Summary: Zenigata has had the same dream for days, and today it seems to turn real.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III & Zenigata Kouichi
Series: Lupin III oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778203
Kudos: 6





	Nightmare

Zenigata was used to dream about Lupin. This was not unusual, since he had dedicated a great part of his life to arrest the thief –He had actually cached him a couple of times… only for him to escape not much later.-

That´s why he wasn´t surprised for dreaming he was running after him, but unlike usually, he was euphoric. He could feel, when he ran after him through the narrow alley, and took his blue jacket just for an instant, how he slid away, leaving him only with the jacket on his hands, while he turned around, mockingly, getting out of the narrow alley. But he knew him well… and… there was something on his smile. Something was not right. Of course, he recalled, someone else was chasing them.

Far away Jigen shouts. What? He can´t hear, but senses fear on his voice. He takes his weapon, points something on his left…

The shooting sound is deafening, but it wasn´t Jigen. He screams his rival´s name, while he falls lifeless on his arms.

And then he wakes up. Again.

He is tired of this nightmare. What´s going on? How many times, counting this one, has he run through those ash colored streets, under the gray sky, after the elusive thief? How many times has he, when he leaves the alley, seen him die?

“This is nonsense!” He says to himself, while he finishes his instant ramen on the old hotel room. How many times did he faked his death? Sometimes he seemed immortal.

He gathered his stuff, put on his old coat, and made sure his handcuffs were inside his pockets. Lupin always broke free from them, but at least the handcuff would steal him a few seconds.

He went to check he preparations before the time for the heist – after all, he wouldn’t appear earlier than the time he announced on the note – A crown with a legend of bringing death upon his owner. The inspector laughed loudly, Was a silly old legend the cause of his worries? He turned around quickly, he thought he saw Fujiko spying around the corner, but it couldn`t be, that employee was shorter. Sometimes he recognized them under the best costume… and sometimes he failed to see them through the simplest one.

Everything occurred as usual, Fujiko created a distraction, Goemon cut the supposedly unbreakable crystal protecting the crown, and with that scandal Lupin took it, discarding his costume.

“Bye Pops!” Of course he won’t leave without a small mockery.

He chased after him as fast as he could on his vehicle, until he crashed and was forced to run. He sneaked through an alley.

“Lupin!” he screamed while running after him…and he started to become nervous. Didn’t he know these gray alleys? Hadn’t he hold the jacket with his hands?

He felt cold. Fear. What was him without his pray? He thought stupidly.

“LUPIN!” he screamed, like many times, but also, like never before, as he saw his nightmare materializing in front of his eyes, after hearing the shooting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading.  
> This story is not 100% original; I wrote it for a challenge on wattpad. The prompt was “a recurring dream that slowly turns into reality,” and a few words that needed to be included, I wanted to give it a go and write one for Lupin III.


End file.
